


His Favorite Thing

by angelus2hot



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves riling John up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** His Favorite Thing  
>  **Fandom:** Sherlock(BBC)  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Sherlock, John Watson  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 297  
>  **Summary:** Sherlock loves riling John up.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Weekend Challenge: Beautiful Pictures](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1065821.html) at 1_million_words

John looked up from his paper as Sherlock walked into the room humming with a smile on his face. John was quite taken aback. He couldn’t remember ever hearing Sherlock hum before. “Why are you in such a good mood?” John brought his teacup up to his mouth and blew gently as he waited for an answer.

“Oh come now, John.” Sherlock admonished softly. “You can’t have forgotten already.”

John silently racked his brain as he tried to remember what it was he had forgot. But no matter how hard he tried nothing was coming to him.

As he tied his scarf around his neck, Sherlock shook his head in disappointment. “John.” He tsked softly as he headed towards the door.

He shot Sherlock an exasperated look as he sat is cup down. “Tell me then.” John hated forgetting things especially around Sherlock. The man never let anything go.

Sherlock shook his head. “No. I don’t think I will.” He tossed the words over his shoulder as he walked out the front door

 _Of all the..._ His mouth popped open in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Sherlock was refusing to tell him. How was he supposed to find out otherwise? “Sherlock.”

Nothing but silence greeted him. 

“You’re being a dick.” John muttered under his breath as he followed Sherlock out the door.

“You’ve said that before.” Sherlock turned his head to hide the grin threatening to appear.

“And it was just as true then!”

Sherlock had to bite his bottom lip to keep the laughter at bay. There was nothing in the world he loved more than riling John up. It was such an easy thing to do. He couldn’t wait to see the look on John’s face when he told him that he hadn’t really forgotten anything.


End file.
